the Makrsman Run
by Nyphilim Xi
Summary: As the events in liberty city fall into place our man tj vullins has to run from the FIB and make a new life in the county of Los Santos watch as the individual goes from the lowest of bottom feaders in this city to one of the best assassins ever, and everything inbetween


The marksman run

The world of liberty city had not settled in the years after Niko bellic. Crime, shootings, street racing. None of that was above tj vullins and his brother Derik Vullins-Dercuo. Tj spent his youth running around the streets getting better with his gun by the day, and nights his him and his dad would work on the cars and trucks that came by. Tj never dreamed big but he knew he already was ahead of himself. Life was chaotic in liberty city

One day when he was hanging out with his brother and they're dealer king pops when got a call

Pops: hey boy, what's the word

Tj tried listening in, but heard only static and mutters

Pops: ok my boy, i'll send my guys, *closes phone* *looks to tj* hey, you any good with a gun

Tj chuckles

Pops: i'll take that as a yes, take my car down to the docs down in east hook, i got a hook up and you owe me for the three tokes you took

Derik giggled, tj stood up

Tj: fine, throw me your keys

Pops tossed him the keys and he was out the door, down the steps and into the admiral

It took him a minute and 2 dollars to head down from fortside, bohan to east hook, broker

He arrived at the docs and there was no one in sight, he waited five minutes in the car hoping that someone would come along but after 12 long minutes a small hole appeared in the windshield the other closer to him, he threw open the door and rolled out as the next one showed on the seat. There was a sniper in bound, from there things got worse as a cargo storage door opened and soldiers arrived shooting at the car

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place

All he had was a cheap pistol with twenty rounds (twelve clip, eight in back up clip) with thirteen soldiers he could only afford a few misses to live. He peaked out three soldiers coming at him he shot blindly and got 2/3rds luck with one eye shot and one crotch shot, the last one took cover against him

Tj had to get to the door his best bet was push, wheel and shoot

He told himself there was about 5% chance on his survival rate, that was just enough for him to make his move

He pushed his gear shift into drive and pushed his door, every minute or two peak up when the sniper was reloading to shoot. So far he was doing well until…

Tjs gun: *click, click*

Tj ran out of bullets.. He was dead, he had to think fast, what was in the car a mix tape, some gum and old Ecola cans

But one of the soldiers shouted something that gave him an idea

Soldier: give us the information and the FIB promises to make your death quick and painless

Tjs thoughts: info? ...maybe i could fool them with that tape and push the car far enough to drive away. Timing was key though

3...2..1… and he through the tape

He had ten seconds

He pushed with all his might as he had to make it to the cargo garage while they were distracted, his move must be now or never

He pushed and pushed, his life depended on this working

Seconds left

4...3...2...and he was in, he jumped onto the seat and hauled ass away

Why did the government suddenly want him dead?

Did pops know? And willingly send him out to get caught?

Tj had to know

He drove 80 miles an hour from broker to bohan

When he arrived at pops the place was swarming with FIB agents, luckily tj got around it and through to his father's place out in northwood he didn't know what to do, luckily derik made it out and pops disappeared.

They're dad had one idea, tj needed to get away

Two months later

Near paleto bay stood a solid garage with a man working on a imponte ruiner,his phone on the desk began to ring. He got out from under the car to answer in, it was his mother

Deloris vullins: hello, tj darling, you better head home soon, i'm making chicken and dumplings

Tj vullins: mother, i told you to call me by my alias

Deloris vullins: oh i'm sorry, mr. stanley moon , please come home to attend dinner with your patient, thank you

She hung up after that

Tj sighed, los santos was a hellstorm to get to, and he still wasn't safe from the FIB, but they never caught onto him. Tj managed to fly and stay under the radar for two months, he knew it wouldn't be this way for ever.


End file.
